


Stolen Kiss

by Midorisakura (Calacious)



Category: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Everything is alluded to, F/M, Haiku, It's Poetry, Kind of jaded, Modern Day Look at Fairy Tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Midorisakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern day princesses need more than just a kiss to save them from an apple's poison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in fan_flashworks dreamwidth community. Written for the prompt: whistle

Whistling as you work  
can cause catastrophe while  
swinging an axe-pick  
  
Snow White longs for love  
in the midst of daily chores;  
apples hold secrets  
  
Poison does not kill;  
hate and jealousy do; watch  
as she slips away  
  
A single kiss can  
breathe life, create a happy  
ending out of love  
  
But a modern day  
princess wants more out of life  
than a stolen kiss


End file.
